One sick chipmunk
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: Alvin is very sick and has to have special medicine in order for him to get better but when he starts to feel like his old self some one all six chipmunks know very well will turn the sevile family upside down and even worse this person is after Alvin CGI starting off where SCARLET MOONS left off read and review
1. Chapter 1

One sick chipmunk

**A/N Hello people just to let everyone know I have taken over this story for Scarlet Moons I will be starting where she left off this will be chapter 8 hope you all enjoy and please review**

Claire pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car then ran to the house. She burst through the door and ran up to the chipmunk and chipettes bedroom." Alvin I have your medicine"said Claire when she walked up to the red clad chipmunk laying down on his bed wezzing." Claire" said Alvin with a very weak voice." Yes Alvin it's me I have your medicine" she said to the chipmunk worrie evident on her face and in her voice. Alvin tried to sit up but started to cough and hack up blood again.

" ALVIN" yelled Brittany as she ran up to him to try and she if she could help calm down his coughing fit." Alvin are you ok" asked Brittany her paw on his back rubbing t for comfort. Alvin looked at her and nodded his head and then looked over at Claire." Claire... I'm... sorry" said the red clad chipmunk between breaths his ears flat against his head and looking down at his blood covered sheets." You don't need to be sorry Alvin, you're sick you can't help it" Claire said as she rubbed Alvin's head with her middle and index fingers." Claire do you have the medicine for Alvin" asked Brittany holding on to Alvin's paw for comfort.

" Yes I do here Alvin take this it will make you feel better" Claire said and handed Alvin the capsule and some water to wash it down with." Thank you Claire and you to Britt" Alvin said as he laid back down." You're welcome Alvin now get some rest ok" said Claire and walked out of the room." I guess I'll leave to" said Brittany. She was about to jump off of the bed when Alvin grabbed her arm." Please stay with me I could use the company" he said to her. Brittany looked at Alvin and couldn't say no, so she nodded her head and laid down next to him and went to sleep.

Down stairs Dave,Claire,Simon,Jeanette,Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on the couch watching t.v. . " Where is Brittany" asked Theodore looking at the stairs and then at everyone else.

" I think she is still with Alvin" said Claire as she looked at the green clad chipmunk. Theodore nodded and then resumed watching t.v. . Up satirs Brittany and Alvin are sound asleep. Alvin was facing the wall when he felt something grab him around his waist. He looked next to him and smiled when he saw his crush sleeping so close to him. Alvin turned over and looked at Brittany and placed his paw on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and saw Alvin looking at her.

" How are you feeling" Brittany asked him now fully awake. " A little better I don't feel as sore as I did yesterday" he said and then he smiled at her. Brittany noticed this and had to ask " why are you smiling at me" she asked confused. Alvin placed his paw on her shoulder and then did the unexpected.

Back down stairs everyone was sitting in the living room still watching t.v. when they all heard a very loud sigh come from upstairs from the chipmunks and chipettes bedroom. " What was that" asked Eleanor looking up at the bedroom door. " I have no clue" said Dave also looking at the bedroom door. " I think I will go and check on Alvin and Brittany" said Simon as he jumped off of the couch and started for the stairs.

" Simon I'll go with you" said Jeanette as she joined him. " Ok let's go then" he said and then both chipmunks scurried up the stairs.

Back ing the bedroom Alvin was looking at Brittany and then he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Brittany was surprised at first but then relaxed and kissed him back. Brittany closed her eyes and felt as if time had stopped. ' He is kissing me holy crap Alvin sevile is acutely kissing me' she said in her head. They were to lost in their kiss to notice that the door had opened and their two blue and purple cald siblings were standing in the doorway.

Simon and Jeanette stood in the doorway wide eyed and mouths open. Simon looked over at Jeanette and she looked back at him. " I think we should leave them alone" said Jeanette as she pulled Simon out and closed the door. " Well it seems Alvin is feeling better" Simon said with a chuckle and then he and Jeanette went back downstairs to join the others.

" So how are Alvin and Brittany doing" asked Dave looking at the two chipmunks as they jumped back up onto the couch. " Oh they're doing just fine" Jeanette said giggling after she told Dave. Dave cocked an eyebrow at her and looking at the bedroom door and was about to get up to go and see for himself. " Dave what are you doing" asked Simon. Dave turned around and looked at his 'son'. " I am going to see for myself" he said and then turned back around to go up the stairs. " Dave... ok the truth is Alvin and Brittany are ki-" Simon was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door opening and then Alvin and Brittany came out holding each other's paws.

" Alvin how are you felling do you need anythi-" Dave stopped what he was saying when he noticed that Alvin an Brittany were holding paws. " Well you could say that I am feeling a whole lot better now" Alvin said and then looked at his girlfriend and then back at everyone else. " Ok... what am I missing" said Dave as he looked at the two chipmunks in front of him. " Here Dave let us show you" said Brittany as she looked at Alvin and then they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips again.

Claire looked at the new couple and sighed at te scene and then looked at Dave. Dave stood there his mouth and eyes wide open. " Dave are you ok" asked Alvin as him and Brittany pulled out of the kiss. Dave shook his head and looked at the couple and smiled. " Well at least you are feeling better" he said and then fainted. Everyone looked at Dave on the floor and sighed. " Oh boy" said Alvin and Brittany at the same time.

**ME: Ok there it is my first chapter for ' one sick chipmunk' I hope that you all like it and let me know what you think with a review**

**ALVIN: Yeah please review for me**

**BRITTANY: We really appreciate scarlet moons for giving this story to our friend CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE**

**ME: AWWW thanks Britt that means a lot thank you ANYWHO please review**


	2. another big surprise and some bad news

chapter 9 Another big surprise and some bad news

**Ok here we go with chapter 9 I would like to thank SCARLET MOONS for letting me write the rest of this story I loved it when she had it and now I get to write it man that makes me feel really good ANYWHO I hope you all enjoy chapter 9 but 2 for me and as always please review**

Alvin and Brittany stood there and looked at Dave passed out on the floor. " Well I think he took that better than I thought he would" said Brittany looking at Alvin. Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin and Brittany and then at their counterparts and then back at Alvin and Brittany. " Well since they got together and showed us that they did we might as well to" said Theodore and then looked at Dave on the floor.

Dave started to stir and then sat up and looked at all six chipmunks looking at him. " Ok how long was I out for" he asked no one in particular. Simon stepped forward and hopped up onto Dave's knee and looked him in the eyes. " Well Dave you have been out for about two and a half hours" Dave looked at Simon and then at the rest of his kids. " Do you remember anything Dave anything at all" asked Theodore as he hopped up to Dave's shoulder. Dave looked at Theodore as he looked Dave over and then sat down with concern in his eyes." Well all I remember is Alvin and Brittany kissing and then nothing".

Simon looked at Dave then at the others. " Well Dave we have something to tell you" Simon said and then walked over to Jeanette and did the same as Alvin and Brittany did. Theodore and Eleanor started kissing as well and before they could do anything else THUD. " Well looks like he took that better than expected as well" said Alvin. Then he and Brittany walked back up to their shared bedroom and laid back down together.

Alvin and Brittany were in a very deep sleep when there was some noise down stairs. " Alvin did you hear that" Brittany asked while shaking him lightly. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and turned to face her. " What... what did you say Britt" Alvin asked as he started to get up but then started to cough uncontrollably. " ALVIN, it's ok Alvin I'll go and get Claire to get you your medication".

Brittany jumped down from the bed and ran to the end of the hall where dave and claire were sleeping. She opened the door and jumped up to where claire slept and started to whisper her name. " Claire, hey Claire wake up please" After not getting any response from her Brittany went to plan B and started making certain moaning sounds. instantly Claire shot up from the bed and ran to the doorway to her and Daves bedroom until she noticed a certain chipette standing on the end of the bed.

" Brittany what in the worl-" she was cut off when Brittany started to breathe hard. " What's wrong sweetie" Claire asked kneeling down to the chipettes level. Brittany looked up at Claire and then told her what Alvin was doing. " Ok I'll go and get his medicine and meet you in their". After that was said Claire and Brittany went off to do what they had to do. Claire went to the bathroom to get Alvin's medication and Brittany went on all fours back to her's and Alvin's bedroom.

After Claire got Alvin's medicine she ran to his and Brittany's bedroom. " Ok I got the pills lets go and make him better" said Claire as she took a superhero pose. That made Brittany giggle and open the door to the bedroom. " Alvin, Claire is here with you medicine" Brittany said in a soft motherly tone. There was no response. " Hmm he must have fallen back to sleep" Claire said as she walked into the room and up to the bed. " Uh Brittany are you sure he was here" Claire asked not looking at the chipette standing on the floor next to her.

Brittany jumped up to the bed and was shocked to see that Alvin was indeed gone. " Yeah I'm sure he was here I woke up right next to him" Brittany said and then noticed a pice of paper on the bed under the covers only the tip of it poking out. " Hmm what's this" she said to herself and picked up the pice of paper and read it out loud. " **I TOLD YOU GUYS I NEVER LOOSE" **

Brittany dropped the note and sank to her knees. " NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" " Oh no what are we going to do" Claire said to herself but Brittany heard her. " WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WE ARE GOING TO GET HIM BACK THAT IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs. Dave came running into the bedroom. " What is going on in here" he asked looking at Claire and a very pissed off Brittany. " Dave Alvin has been munk knapped.

Dave looked at Claire and then at Brittany. " What do you mean ' munked knapped" he asked. Brittany jumped up to his shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes. " It means Dave that someone took my Alvin and I want him back" she yelled at Dave. The others came walking in and noticed Brittany was staring daggers at Dave and decided to see what was going on. Simon walked up to where Claire was kneeling and noticed that she ws crying. " Claire what's going on" he asked her concern in his voice.

Claire looked at Simon and then at the others. " You guys might want to sit down for this one"

**What the front yard this ain't good who do you think took Alvin well you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find that out and again I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and sorry it took so long for me to update I have been down with a very bad cold but now I'm better and starting to write more chapters for all of my other stories ANYWHO please review**


	3. Chapter 3 the search begins

chapter 3 The search begins

**Hello my friends I am back with another chapter and now the fun will begin and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story you guys are the bomb**

Dave,Simon,Theodore,Eleanor,Jeanette and Brittany got their coats on and went out to get in Dave's car to go and look for Alvin and the jerk or jerk's that took him. " Dave will we find Alvin" asked Theodore holding onto his girlfriend Eleanor. Dave looked in the rear view mirror at Theodore and sighed. " I don't know Theo but we wont give up on looking for him no matter what" Dave said with determination in his eyes and in his voice.

" Ok where do we start looking first" asked Brittany as she jumped up on the head rest of the front seat. Dave looked at her and then back at the road. " We start at the most obvious place" Dave looked at Simon and nodded his head. Then Simon spoke up and said " IAN'S".

OVER AT IAN'S HOUSE WITH ALVIN

Alvin woke up with his head throbbing and spinning. " Where am I" he asked no one in particular. " Well for starters you are in my house" a voice said behind him. Alvin turned around and went as stiff as a board when he saw who it was. " I..I..IAN" Alvin exclaimed and then passed out again. " Well that was unexpected" Ian said to him self then walked out of the room and left Alvin lying on the floor.

Ian walked into his bedroom and started to pack a suitcase while talking to himself. ' I better get outta here so Dave and the other rats don't come and find Alvin here and call the police'. When he finished packing Ian got out his pet carrier then walked back to the room Alvin was in. Alvin was still out cold when Ian entered. " Well I guess since he isn't up yet" he said to no one in particular. Ian picked up Alvin and tossed him in the pet carrier and shut it. Then walked to the front door to leave. " Where are we going" Alvin asked in a weak and tired voice.

Ian looked at Alvin and sighed. " If you must know, we are going to my cabin in the california hills" he said and then slammed the carrier on the ground hard. " Hey would you please be careful I'm kinda sick here" Alvin said in hopes that Ian would be more gentile with him. " Yeah right and I have cancer" Ian said, his 'humor' very dry and dull. Alvin looked at Ian and shook his head.

WITH DAVE AND THE OTHERS

Dave,Claire,Brittany,Jeanette,Eleanor,Theodore and Simon all got in Daves car and started towards Ian's house in hopes of finding Alvin and bringing Ian to justice. Dave looked in the rearview mirror at the five chipmunks in the backseat. He sighed and then looked back at the road. Claire sat up a little more straiter in her seat then let out a soft sigh. Dave noticed her do this. " You ok Claire" Dave asked her clearly concerned. Claire looked over at Dave and nodded her head. " Yeah I'm fine just really worried about Alvin". " I know how you feel I am really worried to but, knowing Alvin he is a fighter and wont give up no matter what". Claire sighed and then looked back out the windshield.

Brittany heard everything that Dave and Claire said to each other. She was thinking almost the same thing that they were. ' I'm coming Alvin, we're all coming just hang in there' she said to herself. But Eleanor and Jeanette heard what she said and they both scooched over to their sister and placed their paws on both of her shoulders.

" Britt don't worrie we'll find Alvin and then everything will be ok" said Eleanor looking her sister in her ice blue eyes. " Y-yeah Britt everything will be ok you know Alvin wont give up without a fight" said Jeanette looking Brittany in the eyes. Brittany just looked at her sisters and then she snapped. " EVERYTHING WILL BE OK HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ALVIN COULD BE DYING OUT THERE AND YOU SAY EVERYTHING WILL BE OK HE'S SICK AND DOSEN'T HAVE HIS MEDICINE SO NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK"! With that said she turned around and looked at the door panel of the car and didn't say another word.

Everyone knew that Brittany was taking this extremely hard and understood why she blew up at her sisters. Simon and Theodore came up behind their girlfriends and hugged them. " She is just really worried for Alvin don't be mad at her for what she says to you ok" said Simon as Jeanette turned around and looked him in his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and then rested her head on his shoulder.

Theodore turned Eleanor around and looked at her then smiled his signature sweet smile that she loves and kissed her on her fore head. " It's ok Elli Brittany is just upset that the other half of her heart is gone and she is trying to stay strong so that Alvin will stay strong" Eleanor looked Theodore in his forest green eyes and smiled a little. " You know Theo you always know what to say at the right time to make me or anyone else feel better". She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss and then rested her head on his shoulder.

BACK WITH ALVIN

Alvin's pov

After that jerk slammed the cage down I started to feel a little dizzy. I just shook it off and curled up in a ball and closed my eyes in hopes that the dizziness would subside. I was suddenly awoken with the sound of loud music and thundering bass. I looked out the slits in the pet carrier trying to see where I was. I was about to give up until the back door to Ian's car was opened and then the carrier was lifted up and the car door slammed shut.

I looked out the door of the cage and saw two doors that looked like they were black. " Well here we are our first stop on our way to the hills" I heard Ian say as he walked through the two black doors. As soon as he entered I was met with loud music and a bunch of people dancing on a huge dance floor. Ian started to ascend some stairs when I heard a voice call his name from behind us.

THIRD PERSON POV

Ian turned around and put the pet carrier down then started to talk to the person whom called his name. Alvin was trying to listen to the conversation and was able to hear a little of what they were saying. ' I'm glad you could make it I was wondering if you were telling me the truth about having Alvin Seville' said the man. ' I told I did and well here we are take a look to see for your self' said Ian motioning towards the carrier.

The man bent down and lifted the cage and looked inside to see the chipmunk. Alvin's eyes widened when he say the man's eyes looking at him. Alvin curled into a ball and started to shake in fear of what this man was going to do with him or to him. ' Ok I believe you now, so when will he be singing' Alvin jumped up when he heard what the man asked. ' When ever you want him to, he can perform right now if you want him to' Alvin couldn't take it anymore and started to hyperventalate.

" I can't sing I can barely hit a high note without coughing like crazy" Alvin said in hopes that the man would take pity on him and call off the performance that Ian made. The man looked at Alvin and then at Ian. " Is this true is he sick or not" the man asked Ian waiting for a reply. Ian stood there for a minute then responded. " Yeah he can perform he is just making things up to try and get outta not performing". The man nodded his head and then motioned for Ian to follow him.

Alvin knew that things are only going to get a lot worse for him if no one finds him soon. " Guy's where are you I really need you...Britt I need you please find me"

**Well there it is I hope that you all like it and I am really sorry for not updating sooner I have had a bit of writers block please forgive me I'll try and update faster next time ANYWHO please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Help arrives

chapter 4 Help Arrives

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter and this one is gonna be good I am adding my o/c Tereence Williams well hope you enjoy**

In the car Brittany was shaking cause she really wanted Alvin back in her arms. Simon was on his chipmunk sized iPhone touch pressing different numbers and letters. Jeanette noticed this and leaned over to look at what he was doing. Simon pulled his phone closer to his chest and kept on pressing things. "Simon what on earth are you doing with your phone?" Asked Jeanette as she craned her neck to try and get a good look at what her boyfriend was doing.

Simon looked over at her and then back down at his phone. "Simon, hey, SSSSIIIIMMMOOOONNN!" Jeanette yelled at the top of her lungs. Simon jumped and then looked to see who yelled his name. He saw Jeanette looking at him with her eyes in a glare. "What do you want!" He shouted at Jeanette. She started to tear up. Simon put his head down and then scooched over to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to yell at you." Jeanette smiled a little and snuggled into him.

WITH ALVIN

Alvin woke up in the same pet carrier but in a totally different room. "Where in the heck am I?" He said to himself. Suddenly a door burst open. Alvin jumped and turned around to see who had entered the room. From what Alvin could see. There was a man about 6'3", hefty, some stubble on his face and smelled kinda bad. Alvin stepped back and pulled himself into a tiny ball. His eyes were the only thing that could be seen until you put a light in the pet carrier.

Alvin stayed in his ball until the man left. Then he uncurled himself and crawled towards the front of the carrier. He looked out to see if there was anyone else in the room. After looking at all the corners and the doors Alvin started to work the lock on the carrier. "Come on, you stupid thing!" Alvin said to himself getting frustrated. "Good luck getting the lock off." A voice said from inside the room. Alvin froze and started to shake from fear. Alvin looked up to see a very tall man standing over the carrier.

Alvin couldn't see the mans' face because of the darkness in the room. The voice sounded really familiar. The man stepped to the right of the carrier and stopped. The man bent down to get a better look in the pet carrier to see what was in it. Alvin looked at the man as the man looked at Alvin. "What is that?" The man asked himself. Alvin felt offended by his statement. "Hey I am not a THAT!" Alvin yelled at the man. The man went wide-eyed after hearing the thing in the carrier speak to him.

After thinking for a couple of seconds the man came to a realization. He looked back into the carrier and looked harder to see what or who it was. Alvin crawled up closer to the front of the pet carrier to get a better look at the man. Alvin's eyes went wide in surprise. "TEREENCE" The red clad chipmunk yelled after seeing his human friend. Tereence jumped when his chipmunk friend yelled his name. "HOLY CRAP...Alvin?" Tereence asked just to make sure that it was the munk himself.

"Well who else could fit in a pet carrier, huh!" Alvin said sarcasm in his voice. Tereence just sighed and sat down next to the carrier. Alvin's tail wagged back and forth excitedly after learning the identity of his friend. "What are you doing here?" Tereence asked as he laid down to see Alvin's face. Alvin looked down and sighed. "I don'trealy know, I was at home sleeping when I was taken and then, I woke up here." Alvin explained to his best friend.

Before Tereence could speak Alvin started to cough and weeze. Tereence looked at the red clad chipmunk worrie evident on his face. "Hey man, are you ok in there?" Alvin looked back at Tereence and attempted a smile. "Yeah I'm fine just a little cough is all." Alvin knew he could tell Tereence anything. But why should he put that kind of burden on his best friend. Alvin slowly laid down and curled up into a ball. "Are you sure that you're ok?" He asked Alvin noticing that the munk wasn't his usual hyper self. Alvin looked up at the human.

"Yeah I'm su- BLAH!" Alvin vomited and then started to cough really hard. Tereence started to freak out at the sight in front of him. He decided that Alvin needed some help. "Alvin...ALvin...oh shit!" Tereence punched the top of the pet carrier cracking it in two. Tereence reached in and picked the trembeling chipmunk up. Alvin made a very weak whimper/moan as Tereence lifted him up.

Tereence and Alvin were almost to the door when someone came walking in. Tereence froze and almost dropped the chipmunk in his hands. "WHOA WHAT AR-," Alvin stopped yelling when he saw a man in the doorway blocking their exit to freedom. The man standing in the doorway was kinda short but tall enough to almost stare Tereence in the eye. Alvin looked up at his human friend and then at the other man.

The other man looked at the two of them in surprise, and anger. "And just where in the hell do you think you're going?" Tereence had to think quick. then it hit him. "The rat said he had to use the bathroom." Tereence said in hopes that the man would by it. The man looked at Alvin, then back at Tereence. "Ok go ahead but keep an eye on him. The boss doesn't want this critter getting away." The man said then stepped aside so Tereence could take Alvin to the 'bathroom',. Alvin looked back at the man as he and Tereence walked towards the bathrooms. As soon as they got there Tereence walked in and set Alvin on one of the sinks.

Alvin slid into the sink as Tereence turned on the water. Alvin washed his mouth out then jumped back up onto the humans shoulder. "Ok. you ready to outta here buddy?" Alvin nodded his head and looked forward. When Tereence exited the bathroom he heard some voices coming from down the hall. He turned to see who the voices belonged to. Alvin and Tereence's eyes went wide when they saw the most evil man on the planet.

"Ian!" Alvin said darkly as Terrence started to back up to the exit. Ian turned around to see a man with a chipmunk on his shoulder. "Hey stop that man he has my chipmunk!" Ian yelled as he and about seven other men came running towards the both of them. Alvin shrieked and then yelled. "RRRUUUNNNN!"

**OH NO will Alvin and Tereence make it or will Ian and his goons get them you'll have to wait and see ANYWHO please review**


	5. Chapter 5 A brave sacrifice

chapter 5 A brave sacrifice

**Well here we are chapter 5 and this chapter will leave you all wondering and thinking and contemplating OH and the song CHAMPION by Chris Brown ft. CHIPMUNK will be in this chapter ANYWHO enjoy**

"RRRRUUUNNNN!" Yelled Alvin when he saw Ian and his goons in the hallway. Tereence started to run as fast as he could, of course he couldn't run to fast. Alvin was on his shoulder hanging on for dear life. As Tereence neared the exit door, he heard Ian shout. "I WANT MY CHIPMUNK! BRING HIM BACK AND KILL THE OTHER GUY!" Tereence knew if he stopped he knew he was as good as dead.

Alvin knew that he had to do something. Before Tereence ramed the exit door to the club Alvin got an idea. "Tereence head towards the stage. I got an idea." Alvin said. Knowing that this stunt might cost him his life, Alvin decided to let Tereence know what he was planning. As soon as they got to the stage Alvin jumped on to it. "Tereence?" "Yeah little man." "If I don't make it after what I'm about to do, promise me you'll look after my girlfriend Brittany for me. And tell my brothers and Dave that I sacrificed myself to protect them, please." Tereence looked at Alvin not knowing how to respond to what he just heard.

"I promise, Alvin." Alvin nodded his head and ran to the microphone at the front of the stage. He climbed up it and spoke. "Hello everyone, as you might know my name is Alvin Seville." The crowed cheered when Alvin introduced himself. "I am here tonight to sing my latest song to all of you, consider it as a little preview to the upcoming album." The crowd cheered again and then went silent.

Alvin was handed a custom headset. Then he began to sing.

**Some people have to learn**

**Some people wait their turn**

**Some people have to fight**

**Some people give their lives**

**they wanna hold you back, tell 'em pee off**

**whenever they say you can't take the c off**

**I remember when they told me I wouldn't be famous**

**now my dream and reality's simultaneous**

**and, work your way to the top**

**if they put on a pedestal, they can take you off**

**and there's a higher level than the top**

**you gotta make more, don't make do with what you got**

**yeah, so go and get it in, sonny**

**not everybody get's a second chance at gettin' money**

**or even gettin' lucky**

**so you gotta fill the hunger in your tummy**

**I'm always pushing myself to the limit**

**making sure I stay ahead**

**you made me who I am**

**from the words you said**

**Some people have to learn**

**Some people wait their turn**

**Some people but not me**

**I was born a champion**

**Some people have to fight**

**Some people give their lives**

**Some people don't believe**

**But I was born a champion**

**But I was born a champion**

**But I was born a champion**

**This gon' be the realist shit I ever wrote**

**off the records, no cameras, forget a quote**

**some of my family doing good, most doing dope**

**I'm from Virginia where they hang them niggas by a rope**

**I used to see my see my mamma gettin' beat down**

**is that the real definition of me now?**

**I fell off, back on my feet now**

**heading to the sky, can't even see down**

**award shows, I pour my heart out**

**and people still study, tryina plot my flaws out**

**and I be lying if I say it ain't get to me**

**but I'm a champion, legend, history**

**I'm always pushin' myself to the limit**

**making sure I stay ahead**

**you made me who I am **

**from the words you said**

**Some people have to learn**

**Some people wait their turn **

**Some people but not me**

**I was born a champion**

**Some people have to fight**

**Some people give their lives**

**Some people don't believe**

**But I was born a champion**

**But I was born a champion**

**But I was born a champion**

**okay, no one wants to help, I guess you're on your own**

**build the foundation with the bricks they've thrown**

**in a black and white world, true colors show**

**change if you want, everybody grows**

**and life's like an ill, but try an' get a hold**

**opinions ain't facts take 'em in and let 'em go**

**you made me who I am **

**from the words you said**

**Some people have to learn **

**Some people wait their turn**

**Some people but not me **

**I was born a champion**

**Some people have to fight**

**Some people give their lives**

**But I was born a champion**

**Some people have to learn**

**Some people wait their turn**

**Some people, but not me **

**I was born a champion**

**Some people have to fight **

**Some people give their lives**

**Some people don't believe**

**But I was born a champion**

**But I was born a champion**

**But I was born a champion**

Alvin finished singing and stood on the stage looking at the crowd as they cheered and whistled at him. Tereence jumped up on the stage and bent down for Alvin to jump up on his shoulder. Alvin was about to jump when he started to cough and spit up a lot of blood. "Alvin, are you alright?" Alvin wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, and looked up at his human best friend and nodded his head. Tereence knew that he was lying, but didn't push the issue. Alvin jumped up onto Tereence's shoulder and held on as they started to the front doors of the club.

When Tereence and Alvin arrived at the doors, Alvin started to cough really hard again, but no blood came out this time. Tereence felt every cough that Alvin let out. 'Wow he must be really sick.' Tereence thought. Before he could open the door Ian and his band of goons stepped in their way. "Hey, get the hell outta the way!" Tereence yelled. Ian shook his head and grind. "I don't think so. That's my chipmunk you have there on your shoulder, and I would like to have him back." Ian said in a calm manner. Tereence knew if he gave Alvin to this asshole, he would surely get a lot worse.

"No." Tereence said in a dark tone of voice. Ian was pissed off now. He wanted Alvin back, no matter what it took. "Well, I guess. GET HIM BOYS!" Ian's henchmen charged at Tereence at full speed. "ALVIN RUN!"

**Oh great now Tereence has to deal with Ian's goons and what about Alvin will he make it out of the night club or will Ian get his chipmunk back you'll have to wait and see ANYWHO please review**


	6. Chapter 6 OH NO ALVIN

chapter 6 OH NO ALVIN

**Ok I am just going to say it 30 REVIEWS SSSSSSSWWWEEEETTT thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it means A LOT ANYWHO on with the story**

Alvin ran out the doors in the front of the club. As soon as he was outside. He looked right, then he looked left. Then, he looked behind him. Te doors of the club burst open! Alvin's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Oh no!" Alvin yelled and tried to run. Alvin only got a few feet away from the club when he felt the most agonizing pain in his chest."AAAAAARRRRHHHHHH!" Alvin clutched his chest. Then without warning, he passed out!

With Dave

Brittany was laying on the dashboard looking out the windshield of the car. Dave looked over at her and sighed. He knew that she missed Alvin. He knew that she would do anything to get him back. No matter what, Dave WILL get his son back. Simon was sitting in the back window when he saw what looked like a red blur on the sidewalk. Simon squinted his eyes to get a better view. His eyes went as wide as nickles! "DAVE STOP THE CAR...NOW!" He yelled. Dave stomped on the brakes, the car came to a screeching halt.

Dave looked in the rearview mirror at Simon. "What is it Simon?" Simon looked back to where he saw the red blur and pointed. "I think that I just saw Alvin!" He yelled. Brittany shot up at the mention of her boyfriends name. She jumped at Simon, tackling him when she landed. "WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT JOKING!" She yelled as she shook Simon back and forth. Jeanette ran over to Simon and Brittany. "Brittany, I think Simon wouldn't joke about something like this." Brittany was hysterical. She needed to be sure that Simon did indeed see Alvin. "Dave,turn the car around,NOW!"

Dave hit the brakes sending all five chipmunks flying forward. "Ok,that was a little...sudden." Simon said as he got up off of the floor of the car. As he was getting up he felt something or someone move underneath him. He looked down only to see Jeanette trying to wiggle from under him. Simon smiled and leaned down until he was nose to nose with her. Jeanette looked up at him and saw that little hint of friskyness. Simon kissed her then helped her up. Brittany jumped in between them staring at Simon.

"Show me right where you saw him!" Simon pointed in the direction where he just saw Alvin. Brittany rolled down the window and jumped out. "BRITTANY!" Dave yelled as he saw her just jump out. Simon followed her, then Theodore and then Eleanor! Dave stopped the car and got out. He ran over to where the five chipmunks were. When he got to them he noticed that Brittany was holding something in her arms. DAve bent down to see what it was. As soon as he was close enough,he fell to his lying in Brittany's arms was,Alvin! He had what looked like a small puddle of blood around his head. Brittany had tears in her eyes. Simon was standing there,sobbing as well.

Theodore and Eleanor were trying to be strong and not cry in front of the others. Butit wasn't working. "It's ok guys,let it out. Don't hold it in." Said dave as he kneeled down next to Brittany and stroked Alvin's fur gently. Simon was about to say something when. BANG! Four men came busting through the doors. All five chipmunks and human jumped up and stared at the men.

Simon was the first to speak. "What the hell is wrong with you! You almost killed us you dumb sons a bit-," Before he could finish,a man came walking out of the club. A man they all knew,very well. "If it isn't the rest of the rat pack." Brittany lost it and attacked the man! "IAN,I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Brittany clawed and bit Ian where ever she could. The men standing next to him grabbed her and threw her to the ground,hard. "BRITTANY!" Yelled Jeanette. Her and Eleanor ran over to her to see if se was ok.

When they got to her side they both stood next to her. The site in front of them was horrifying. Brittany was in a position that her body shouldn't be in. Dave saw and went ballistic! "IAN! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Dave ran at Ian,fists clenched and with death in his eyes!

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I am helping with some other stories to right now and talk about writer's block wwwooo not fun but I hope that this satisfies you guys and gals for now and again sorry for the late update**


	7. Chapter 7 A sad day for all

chapter 7 A sad day for all

**Here is the next chapter and this one will have some very strong language and scenes of brutal fighting enjoy**

Dave charged at Ian. He had his fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Ian stepped out-of-the-way to let his men take care of Dave. Dave couldn't stop himself in time and ran straight into Ian's men. "Teach him a lesson boys." Dave was screwed. Ian's men garbed Dave and started to punch,kick and stomp on him. Simon,Jeanette,Theodore and Eleanor watched on in horror as their guardian and dad was being beat by these jerks.

As the beating continued,Simon decided enough was enough. He started to walk towards the fight. He was about eight feet away when a paw touched his shoulder. Simon turned around to see Jeanette looking like she was about to faint. Simon grabbed her by the waist just in time to catch her. Eleanor was starting to tear up. Theodore was close to screaming. Then out of no were. "HEY! MY TURN!" Ian's men and the four chipmunks turned around to see the one person they thought had run away. "TEREENCE!" All four chipmunks yelled in unison. Ian frowned and looked at his men. Ian nodded his head towards Tereence. The men ran at Tereence at full speed.

Tereence got in his fighting stance,ready to tear these bastards apart. As Ian's men got closer,Tereence bent down and readied his fists. as Tereence got ready a song started to play in the club that was just right for this kind of situation.

**HEADSTRONG by TRAPT**

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head Contemplating everything you ever said. Now I see the truth I gotta doubt. A different motive in your eyes And now I'm out, see you later!**

* * *

Ian's men finally reached Tereence and started to throw punches at him from every direction. Tereence ducked and dodged every one of their punches. Then he threw a few of his own connecting with two of the men.

* * *

** see your fantasy. You want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well, now that's over  
I see your motives inside, Decisions to hide**

* * *

One of the men went behind Tereence to try and grab him by his neck and choke him out. Simon saw this and yelled. "TEREENCE BEHIND YOU!" He looked and saw the man. He whipped around and caught the guy off guard. Tereence winked at him then CRACK Tereence hit him with an uppercut. the man fell back out cold. Tereence turned back towards the remaining men and motioned for them to bring it on.

* * *

**Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong, Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong. And this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away I won't give everything away**

* * *

The men charged at him again. Tereence was ready and waiting for the right moment to strike. When the man in front of the rest came close enough,Tereence jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the head knocking the man off of his feet. The other men stopped and watched as their comrade fell to the ground holding his head in agony. Terrence looked at the remaining three men. "Well are you just gonna stand their? Or are we going to finish what you started." Ian was getting extremely pissed off now and yelled for his men to attack. Tereence smiled and said out loud. "And here comes round three DING,DING,DING!"

* * *

**Conclusions manifest, your first impression's Got to be your very best. I see you're full of shit and that's alright, That's how you play, I guess you get through Every night, well, now that's over  
I see your fantasy You want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well, now that's over  
I see your motives inside Decisions to hide**

* * *

Tereence waited for the three men to make their move,but nothing happened!? Then out of the blue. "EVERYONE FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOU HEADS NOW!" Tereence,Dave,Simon,Jeanette,Eleanor,Theodore,Ian and the three men did as the officers told them to. Dave tried to reason with them saying that him,his 'sons' and their girlfriends were here to try to rescue Alvin. The officer in charge looked at everyone lying down on the ground.

That's when he noticed that there were two chipmunks lying on the ground unconscious. The officer recognized them immediately. "Is that Alvin Seville and Brittany of the chipmunks and the chipettes?" But before anyone could respond to his question,Ian jumped up and pulled out a pistol!

* * *

**Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, we're headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. And this is not where you belong, Where you belong?**

* * *

Tereence saw the gun and bolted up faster than the police could react! Ian saw him charge and pulled the trigger. 'BANG', everyone froze. The police pointed their weapons and fired! Eight shots were fired,then Ian fell to the ground,dead.

* * *

**(I can't give everything away)This is not where you belong (I won't, give everything away)**

* * *

As the police officers covered Ian up,the other four chipmunks and Dave looked toward where Tereence was lying on the ground face down.

* * *

**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about Your motives inside and your decision to hide. ****Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, we're Headstrong.**

* * *

Dave,Simon,Theodore,Jeanette and Eleanor walked over to Tereence. He wasn't moving,or breathing! Simon yelled for one of the officers to help their friend. The officer in charge radioed for an ambulance to their location. three minuets passed and the ambulance arrived. The medics got out and started to give aid Tereence.

* * *

**Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong! And this is not where you belong.  
Where you belong? This is not were you belong, (I can't give everything away) This is not were you belong, (I won't give everything away)This is not were you belong!**

* * *

As the medics worked on Tereence,Simon,Theodore,Jeanette and Eleanor walked over to their unconscious siblings. Simon knelt down beside Alvin and started to sob. "Come on Alvin,wake up bro. Please wake up,for me and Theo. We need you...Alvin please!" With the medics,they continued to work on Tereence. They kept trying to revive him by shocking him with the paddles. When that didn't do anything,they used adrenaline to try to restart his heart. But nothing worked. So they declared him D.O.A (DEAD ON ARRIVEL).

With the chipmunks. Simon has stopped trying to wake up his brother. Theodore was crying on Eleanor"s shoulder,while Jeanette was crying on Simon's. But what they didn't notice was that both Alvin and Brittany were starting to wake up. Simon was looking away when he heard a real faint moan. "Uuuhhh...My headis killing me!" Simon looked back to where Alvin was laying. His eyes went as wide as silver dollars. "AAAALLLVVVIIINNNN!" Theodore whipped around and saw that Alvin was indeed awake. "AAALLVVIINN...You're awake!" Bothe chipmunks hugged their brother,with tears of joy running down their furry faces.

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled at the scene in front of them. But before they could join the reunion. "Hey! Where's my hug,huh?" They both turned around and saw that Brittany was standing and looking at them both. Jeanette ran to her sister followed closely by Eleanor. "BRITTANY! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" They tackled her to the ground. "whoa! Hey now be careful with me you two."

As the six chipmunks reunited back with their siblings,Dave was told the news about Tereence. The officer in charge walked up to Dave. "Mr. Seville,I'm sorry to have to tell you this but," he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Your friend has passed away. I'm really sorry for your loss." Dave couldn't believe what he was told. He knew that he had to tell his 'sons' and their girlfriends.

He walked over to them and kneeled down. All six looked up at him. Their faces went from happy to worried. "Dave,what's wrong? Where's Tereence we have to tell him that Alvin and Brittany are awake!" Theodore noticed a tear was rolling down his "dad's' cheek. "Dave? Where is Tereence,please tell us." Dave looked them straight in their faces and said. "Tereence h-has p-p-passed away guys." Dave lost it and started to cry really hard. Alvin and the others froze at what Dave just told them.

"What do you mean he passed away?" Asked Theodore with a confused expression on his little face. Simon put a paw on his baby brothers shoulder. "It means that our friend Tereence is dead,Theodore." At hearing that,Theodore broke down in tears. Dave grabbed all six of them and hugged them tight. But not too tight. After they said their goodbye's to their best friend, they all went home to rest and so that Alvin could take his medication.

**There is that chapter done but don't worry there will be an epilogue to finish this story out right I hoped that yo enjoyed this chapter and please review**


End file.
